William Dunbar, l'histoire d'un Héros
by Belgarel
Summary: Parce qu'en fait, William, c'est pas un personnage mal écrit. C'est juste un incompris, tellement incompris que les vilains scénaristes qui l'ont écrit savaient pas à quel point il était génial.
1. Première geste

**Yup, retour sur FF⋅net ^^  
Cette fanfic est d'un genre un peu particulier. Peut-être sera-t-elle mon premier chantier inachevé, car à l'heure où je publie ce truc, ça fait un bail que j'y ai pas retouché et j'ai très peu d'idées pour la suite. Pas grave, l'idée c'est de rigoler (gentiment) des histoires qui glorifient Willy. Et j'peux vous dire que sur le forum d'où je viens, y'en a un paquet !  
À ce propos, je vous « conseille » Imprévu d'Ikorih, pour bien piger de quoi il en retourne (si jamais j'en venais à écrire le chapitre 3…en attendant, ça vous expliquera la ponctuation du dialogue complètement dégueulasse).  
Sur ce, place au texte.**

* * *

Première Geste : William Dunbar mange des choux

Pour la plupart des élèves du collège Kadic, l'été était une période de bonheur et de réjouissances. Le printemps ayant fait son œuvre, les amitiés fraîchement écloses et les couples nouvellement formés profitaient, insouciants, de l'air chaud et humide de la belle saison dans les fourrés du parc. Autant de visages bourgeonnants que les colléchiennes en chaleur venaient coller aux fleurs patiemment cultivées par Michel Rouiller, avant de les arracher pour les frotter autour du nez de leurs ours mal léchés.  
Mais William Dunbar ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale. Car William Dunbar était malheureux. La pauvre âme ! condamnée à observer de loin, dans un silence résigné, les débris de sa passion foulés sans merci par la cruelle ! Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, l'espoir semblait perdu.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux semaines que Yumi ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Qu'elle l'avait planté avec un désinvolte « Il s'agit d'une cause perdue… » – et s'en était allée batifoler autour de son crétin d'Ulrich. Et désormais, même lui devait le reconnaître : la cause était bel et bien perdue. Cette défaite cuisante laissait dans sa bouche un arrière-goût amer d'injustice. Évidemment, comment pouvait-il encore espérer, après six mois d'absence, retrouver Yumi telle qu'il l'avait quittée : froide, mais secrètement touchée par la beauté mystérieuse du grand ténébreux ?

Et encore, si ça n'avait été que Yumi…

* * *

– Je regrette, William. On n'a pas envie de passer du temps avec toi. Tu es trop une tête brûlée.  
Annonça Jérémie, catégorique.  
– Ouais, et puis ça ferait bizarre de manger en face d'un type qu'on a combattu sur Lyoko…  
Marmonna Ulrich, évitant soigneusement d'affronter le regard de son ancien rival.  
– Vous n'êtes vraiment pas justes ! Pour rappel, je ne suis pas le méchant, dans cette histoire ! Je suis avant tout une victime – et peut-être, la plus grande victime de XANA !  
S'écria William, au bord des larmes.

L'ancien Lyokoguerrier n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec qui pleure facilement, mais là, c'en était trop ! Seul, incompris, forcé de laisser croire qu'il avait joué les imbéciles pendant des mois sans aucune raison, et plombé par un bulletin scolaire tellement désastreux que son père l'avait déshérité et renié – tout cela, il n'était plus capable de le supporter tout seul ! Il avait besoin d'amis, d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, de quelqu'un à qui se confier…  
Et il n'y avait que les Lyokoguerriers à qui il pouvait parler librement de ce qu'il ressentait. Tous les autres ignoraient justement le cœur du problème : le clone-a-Willy, comme Odd l'avait surnommé…

Mais la bande de Yumi resta insensible devant ce plaidoyer. Seule Aelita osa le soutenir – et encore, elle n'avait pas assez de couilles pour le défendre en sa présence, aussi attendit-elle que notre héros se fût éloigné.

– C'est vraiment pas sympa !  
Protesta-t-elle. « Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas été attrapée par la Méduse ?  
– Peut-être, mais toi au moins, t'as pas joué les casse-cous en restant seule dans le Cinquième Territoire.  
Argumenta Yumi.  
– Ben…si, justement.  
Rappela Jérémie, en mémoire de l'épisode 46. À quelques mètres de là, le XANA-guerrier ne put retenir un sourire douloureux en entendant, de loin, la dispute qui s'ensuivit. Vraiment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été attrapé par la Méduse ? Et pourtant, les Lyokoguerriers avaient la méchanceté de le blâmer, lui, plus qu'ils se blâmaient eux-mêmes…

Mais la discussion reprenait déjà une tournure intéressante ; il tendit l'oreille afin de ne rien en perdre…  
– Bah, maintenant qu'on ne peut plus se défouler sur Sissi, il faut bien qu'on se trouve un autre pot de colle à engluer, non ?  
Plaisantait Odd.

Odd. William le connaissait peu, mais il avait déjà l'impression d'en savoir assez. Un vrai connard, celui-là. L'esprit de la bande, au fond. Dom Juan insouciant, briseur de cœurs pour les filles et de couilles pour les mecs, il était pas fiable, imbu de lui-même et semblait bader grave à l'idée d'avoir l'air taré. Alors qu'en fait, c'était qu'une excuse cheapos pour pouvoir faire des conneries en douce dans le dos des gens.

À peine choqué par le rire général qui suivit la remarque d'Odd, William reprit son inventaire de la bande avec une amertume croissante. Jérémie, le gars qui s'en foutait. Paradoxalement, le moins hostile à William, et le pire du lot. Responsable de toute l'histoire, de ce qu'en avait compris le collégien. Et en particulier de cette affaire de double débile. Mais y'avait rien à faire, le troisième n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ce gars tranquille et travailleur avait pas le même capital antipathie que ses potes, et après tout, il s'était cassé le cul pour le tirer de la merde dans laquelle il l'avait plongé.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Aelita, l'hypocrite de service. Visiblement, avoir les compétences pour réparer ses conneries, ça ne suffisait pas à l'ancienne gardienne de Lyoko pour se sortir le doigt du cul. Après avoir échoué à protéger William lors de sa première sortie, elle avait haussé les épaules, et fait la première partie du concert des Subdigitals au lieu d'essayer de rendre sa vie au type qui était prisonnier de XANA pendant ce temps. Et dire que c'était lui qui l'avait mise sur la voie du mix…Le destin avait une ironie plutôt morbide, des fois…En tous cas, elle avait beau jeu de jouer les saintes Nitouches après ça.

Ulrich, y'avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Juste un con dont Yumi s'était enamourée, pour des raisons inexplicables. Après tout, il était jaloux, immature, chiant, boudeur…Autant on avait tendance à qualifier William de « ténébreux » à cause de ses cheveux noirs et de son charme mystérieux, autant lui-même estimait que cet adjectif allait mille fois mieux à Ulrich Stern, qui dégageait en permanence une espèce de spleen morose à se tirer une balle.

Quant à Yumi…William se sentait toujours confus à propos de cette fille. Si sa mésaventure lui avait bien appris une chose, c'est que Yumi était une connasse. Visiblement plus fière d'avoir « deviné » que « l'intégrer au groupe n'était pas une bonne idée » que désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand il était dans le pétrin, la jeune japonaise n'était ni reconnaissante ni compatissante, et ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde de lui avoir fait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes en lui envoyant des signaux ambigus pendant toute la saison 2. Pourtant, peut-être à cause de ces premiers instants touchants, où il s'était senti regardé, désiré, peut-être même aimé, William ne parvenait pas à la chasser de son esprit, à la mépriser tout à fait. Il y avait quelque chose de délicat derrière cette barrière d'acier et de pencak-silat, qui lui faisait penser que peut-être, si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Stern, Yumi Ishiyama aurait été – était encore, au fond d'elle – une fille formidable.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir mélancolique et reporta son attention su le contenu de son assiette, en passant un main mélancolique dans sa chevelure aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbeau. Il y avait, dans son assiette, cinq choux de Bruxelles…cinq petites formes blanches et fragiles repliées sur elles-mêmes, comme des enfants difformes aux dos verts et bossus, tremblant à la perspective d'être transpercés par les longues dents de la fourchette. Lentement, presque avec dégoût, le tout-puissant William exécuta sa sentence et enfourna un à un les choux coupables. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Jérémie. Tous fondirent, se disloquèrent en larmes, broyés par le palais de leur victime.  
Mais quand ce fut le tour du dernier…l'appétit manqua à William. Peut-être étaient les autres choux qui l'avaient écœuré ; pourtant, il aurait voulu se venger de ces autres choux sur le dernier, en l'écrasant plus lentement, plus consciencieusement…Mais l'idée d'abîmer ce chou, même à la fourchette, ne lui faisait soudain plus du tout envie.

* * *

En termes de musique, William était plutôt métal. Mais contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes gens de son âge, il n'était plus de la race des gros beaufs qui secouent la tête sans écouter la musique qui passe entre leurs oreilles : au-delà de ses préférences purement subjectives, le jeune guitariste explorait parfois, en dilettante, la richesse infinie des courants présents et passés. Au fil de ses voyages, il avait acquis cette qualité rare du musicien de talent : une oreille cultivée, et un goût raffiné. Le prix à payer avait été douloureux : certains groupes qu'il admirait jadis (les Subdigitals notamment, pour ne pas les nommer) n'étaient plus maintenant qu'un ramassis de vulgarité prétentieuse à ses yeux, tandis qu'au-dessus de tous les musiciens admirés rayonnait le génie absolu de son nouveau Maître, l'ancêtre de toutes les mélodies, de tous les procédés : Jean-Sébastien Bach.

Les notes coulaient les unes après les autres sur le manche de sa guitare avec une facilité à présent déconcertante : maintenant il pouvait l'exprimer, maintenant il voyait naître les problèmes cachés dans ces notes, les biais d'expression qu'il avait pris en les apprenant et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre – maintenant la musique commençait…  
Comment un violon pouvait seulement jouer une telle partition, il ne cherchait même plus à se l'imaginer : dans son cœur et jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, la chaconne de la deuxième partita était devenue l'âme et la basse d'harmonie de la guitare, et il ne concevait même plus qu'on eût osé écrire après ce morceau parfait. Les solos enflammés des rock-stars ? le rythme du grandiose flamenco ? la majesté des grands orchestres, les dénouements heureux, les lentes extases et mélancolies brusques : pas une note n'y faisait défaut, chaque émotion transparaissait dans cette partition unique, comme dans chaque morceau de Bach.

Autour de lui, les ombres noires des arbres et buissons, l'air frais et ce ciel lourd des heures qui suivent l'averse, la pâle lueur du solennel clair de lune, tout semblait respirer dans un râle, au rythme des chants de ce fantôme d'outre-tombe. William lui-même sentit ses doigts échapper à son contrôle, comme si son corps, son esprit, n'étaient plus que l'outil d'une divinité plus obscure et inflexible que l'avait été XANA, le vaisseau par lequel une âme depuis longtemps disparue revenait des Enfers pour faire pleurer les pierres. Encore et encore, comme des vagues sur la grève érodée, le morceau reprenait, renaissant de ses cendres, s'élevant et parlant comme une bouche d'ombre qui flotterait par-dessus les eaux sans reflets et sans âge, qui sous le regard glacé de l'éternité effrayante, se gonfleraient elles-mêmes de leurs propres larmes. Enfin, le morceau fut mort. Et il n'est pas de mots pour exprimer le deuil du monde dans ce silence.

Ré mineur de Bach, biatch. Tu peux pas comprendre, c'est pour les incompris.


	2. Deuxième geste

Deuxième Geste : William Dunbar n'est jamais surpris.  
Et quand il l'est, c'est déjà moins que les autres, et il se montre pragmatique lui au moins !

Ils s'étaient crus discrets, les petits imbéciles ! Comme si comploter dans une chambre d'internat, derrière une porte qui ne bloquait pas le son, comme si ça c'était discret ! Après avoir vu Yumi s'esquiver en direction des dortoirs à la récréation de dix heures, William l'avait suivie par hasard, et même s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter aux portes, il n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation qui s'était déroulée dans la chambre de Jérémie.

– Et comment tu sais que ce message venait de XANA, d'abord ?  
Demanda sèchement Yumi.  
– Qui d'autre en-dehors de cette salle connaît ce nom ?  
Raisonna Jérémie.

Facile, se dit William : moi. Mais la réflexion de Jérémie, toute incomplète qu'elle fût, sembla faire mouche dans le petit groupe.  
– On peut toujours allumer le Supercalculateur vite-fait pour vérifier.  
Proposa Aelita. « Ça coûte rien d'essayer. »

Inutile de dire que l'idée que XANA fût encore vivant ne plaisait à personne, en particulier à William. Mais pour ce qui était de rallumer le Supercalculateur, c'était un risque encore moins réjouissant, si c'était possible.

– Ça serait quand même une sacrée poisse qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien…  
Grommela Ulrich. Par « tout ça », il entendait probablement « laisser mourir Franz Hopper » plutôt que « sacrifier six mois de la vie de William » Alors forcément, Aelita se mit à chialer. Dans le couloir, le beau ténébreux ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement grossier que la scène toute entière perdait toute vraisemblance psychologique.

Les autres failles du scénario n'en était que plus frappantes. Une énième histoire de retour de XANA, et puis quoi encore ? À quoi rimait le sacrifice de Hopper si l'aventure ne s'arrêtait pas avec sa vie ? Bien sûr, comme beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfictions type saison 5, on s'abstiendrait d'en parler – ou pire, on inventerait qu'à l'instar de sa Nemesis, le créateur de Lyoko n'était pas vraiment mort ! Une bien sombre alternative, qui donnait à William l'envie de quitter immédiatement l'histoire dont il était malgré lui le personnage principal, quitte à se suicider.

– Sérieusement, j'ai pas déjà assez donné avec Sophie Decroisette et sa bande de saligauds ? Maintenant, faut aussi que des gamins mêmes pas majeurs viennent me faire chier ?  
Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

Les deux heures de cours qui séparaient William de la pause déjeuner furent tellement chiantes qu'il vaut mieux les envoyer faire un tour dans une faille spatio-temporelle. De plus, meubler le temps avec des remarques comme « William était nerveux » ou une ribambelle de réflexions sans intérêt réel risquerait de faire passer notre héros pour une lopette avec une psychologie d'un réalisme conventionnel – ce qu'il n'est absolument pas, puisqu'il est visiblement le genre de type qui se contente de hausser les épaules après avoir passé six mois sous forme virtuelle, paumé sur Internet, le cerveau contrôlé par un programme buggué et le corps littéralement désintégré.  
À propos de meublage, ça me ferait chier de raconter proprement mon histoire, alors je vais faire une analepse pour montrer à quel point William a pu souffrir à cause des conneries de nos Lyokoguerriers.

La visite médicale annuelle de Kadic était assurée par l'infirmière scolaire, comme il en est dans tout établissement scolaire français. Une figurante du nom de Yolande Perraudin. En attendant son tour, William restait adossé contre un mur, dans le couloir qui faisait face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Seul. Les yeux fermés, il écoutait un album des Scorpions, dont les paroles coulaient dans son esprit comme un poison latent. C'était toujours mieux que d'entendre les commentaires sur son changement de comportement, qu'on lui servait en boucle depuis son retour.  
Quelle bande de cons, ces PNJ.

En bon utilisatrice du trombinoscope, je peux carrément préciser que Blaise, Priscilla, sortit de l'infirmerie au moment où Yolande appela Dunbar. Ce dernier, cependant, en était au milieu d'une chanson. Pour son plus grand malheur, car on l'en tira de force, pour lui infliger la pire remarque qu'il pouvait imaginer :  
« Hé ben, William ? T'as décidé de recommencer ton canular ? »  
Le jeune adolescent résista à l'envie de se faire passer pour un connard violent collectionnant les dents cassées.

Énième injustice du destin, une mauvaise surprise attendait William à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Visiblement, Madame Perraudin avait un jour eu l'occasion de mesurer la taille du faux William Dunbar, car le carnet de santé de ce dernier contenait un relevé pour le moins étonnant, qui déformait la belle courbe de croissance du jeune homme en la redressant vers le haut. Il va sans dire que pendant que son clone mesurait 1m78, l'original passait six mois sans grandir. Autrement dit…

– Est-ce que tu manges correctement ? Tes grands-parents font-ils de l'ostéoporose ? Y a-t-il des nains dans ta famille ? Un oncle lutin magique peut-êre ? Ou bien un autre enfant, qui te tape trop souvent sur la tête ?

Après un quart d'heure de ce régime, l'infirmière scolaire en était visiblement réduite aux hypothèses les plus ridicules. Elle en avait totalement oublié la visite médicale ! En même temps, elle n'allait pas le relâcher dans la nature un cas aussi unique avant d'avoir de quoi étoffer une publication. Il était urgent de trouver un bobard convainquant.

– Non non non, je vous répète, c'est vraiment simple, y'a rien de mystérieux derrière ça…  
Balbutia-t-il une fois de plus. Vite, vite !…  
Soudain, l'illumination. C'était une explication complètement ridicule, mais elle avait le mérite de tenir debout.

– En fait, c'est un traitement orthopédique à base d'implants plantaires. Le Docteur Lafouille. C'est encore expérimental, mais on espérait beaucoup ; malheureusement, pour moi c'est le retour aux bonnes vieilles semelles, ha ha…  
William sentit son explication se casser la gueule au fur et à mesure qu'il l'échafaudait. En fait, se dit-il, s'il sortait de là avant la fin de l'après-midi, il pouvait s'estimer vraiment chanceux…

Et voilà ! C'était l'anecdote sans rapport avec le chapitre que je voulais vous servir. Il va sans dire que son dénouement n'est pas écrit, mais comme cette scène sert surtout de comic relief on en a un peu rien à foutre. Yolande n'a qu'à retourner à son trou-noir pour le moment, on n'a pas besoin d'infirmière.  
Parce que pour le moment, on est sur le pont de l'usine, et notre « grand » héros est en train de s'extirper des égouts de la ville. Sa filature touche à son but, et dans quelques minutes, il observera, par une fente non sécurisée dans le plafond du laboratoire secret, la rencontre des Lyokoguerriers. On saura enfin dans quelle genre d'histoire il sera destiné à s'illustrer : une histoire de merde sans XANA, ou une histoire de merde avec XANA.

* * *

– Alors ?  
Demanda Yumi après avoir observé le silence pendant dix minutes, que les deux Einstein avaient passées à pianoter sur leurs claviers respectifs, à savoir : le gros avec le fauteuil et les trente-six écrans pour Jérémie, et le petit portable merdique avec trente minutes d'autonomie et la puissance de calcul d'un boulier grec pour Aelita.  
– Alors j'en sais rien.  
Répondit le petit génie avec l'amabilité d'un bouledogue malade. « Y'a pas de Tour activée, mais ça veut rien dire, d'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi je fais la remarque. Le territoire de la Forêt et celui de la Banquise ont l'air d'avoir des ratés, mais là encore, rien qui soit lié à XANA. Du coup, je scanne le Réseau à la recherche de Réplikas, mais pour le moment, c'est chou blanc… »

William étouffa un juron. Et ça se prétendait intelligent, mais quelle buse, c'était pas vrai ! Si XANA avait d'une façon ou d'une autre survécu, il était évident que c'était en s'adaptant d'une manière ou d'une autre : on n'allait pas le retrouver en fouillant sur Lyoko ou en traquant des Réplikas détruits !  
Même en supposant que XANA eût survécu, et eût effectivement émis ce message, il était évident que les règles du jeu avaient changé. À tel point que XANA avait volontairement contacté les Lyokoguerriers pour qu'ils rallument le Supercalculateur. Ce que le programme maléfique pouvait espérer retirer d'une telle action, William n'en avait aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre : toute cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon ! En particulier, il était inquiet de voir que Jérémie et Aelita avaient pris la décision de rallumer le Supercalculateur sans plus réfléchir aux intérêts de XANA que ça.

– Mais c'est quoi ce binz ?  
S'exclama soudain Jérémie. À croire qu'il n'avait jamais la situation en main.  
– Que se passe-t-il ?  
Demanda aussitôt Aelita.  
– Apparemment, le programme de virtualisation s'est mis en marche…Quelqu'un utilise les scanners !  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Marmonna Ulrich. « Tu penses qu'on devrait aller voir ? »

Sur un plan dramatique, il était logique que quelqu'un se pose la question : ça traduisait l'angoisse du groupe, tout en permettant d'embrayer sur la scène des révélations. Mais comme il était évident qu'on verrait tôt ou tard la clé du mystère, il serait facile de faire apparaître cette question comme une ineptie : c'est donc à Ulrich qu'était revenue la tâche ingrate de la poser. Après tout, il fallait bien inventer des preuves de son idiotie.

Jérémie acquiesça donc en silence, tandis que William se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir deviné avant les Lyokoguerriers que rallumer le Supercalculateur n'était pas une bonne idée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les laisser descendre dans la salle des scanners alors qu'il avait une idée bien plus intelligente.  
— Et si on utilisait les caméras de surveillance, au lieu de s'aventurer au-devant d'un éventuel danger ?  
Proposa-t-il depuis son perchoir.

Évidemment, en le voyant descendre, Yumi ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom d'un ton interrogateur, avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. C'était pourtant évident : il ne les espionnait pas, il leur sauvait la vie.  
— Bonne idée.  
Approuva Jérémie. « C'est plus sûr. »

Mais pendant que Jérémie cherchait à appliquer le conseil de William, il fallut subir un bref dialogue entre Yumi, Ulrich et Aelita. Nous estimons préférable de le passer sous silence, car il n'est vraiment pas intéressant. En fait, il est même carrément redondant.  
Enfin, la caméra projeta une image de la salle des scanners sur un des moniteurs. Une fumée épaisse s'échappait d'un des caissons ; heureusement, elle était assez lourde pour ne pas gêner la vue, ce qui permettait de constater que celui-ci demeurait fermé.

— C'est pas normal. Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps…  
Fit remarquer Aelita. Et en effet, la matérialisation se prolongea pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais au moment où William se demandait si quelque chose allait finir par arriver, les portes du scanner s'ouvrirent, et une silhouette familière s'en extirpa. Trop familière…

Comme il s'attendait un peu à ce genre d'embrouille, William sortit de sa poche un bic qu'il avait préparé et dessina une tache rouge au creux de sa paume en déclarant :  
— Au cas où, le mot de passe est : Méduse. Ça vous va ?

Les autres, cependant, étaient encore sous le choc. Ils regardaient presque passivement la silhouette malingre du bel adolescent ténébreux s'extraire du scanner, osant à peine comprendre…et ne pouvant douter. Ce William-là n'était pas leur camarade de classe : c'était leur vieil ennemi, le guerrier impitoyable, l'incarnation maléfique de XANA qui revenait d'entre les morts. Jérémie, qui s'efforçait de garder les pieds sur terre, souffla :

— Ça, c'était…

Sa voix resta en suspens. Aelita compléta l'expression de sa stupéfaction :

— Inattendu…


	3. Troisième geste

**Troisième Geste : La multiplication des pains, par William Dunbar**

Hormis William, qui avait gardé son sang-froid et réfléchi calmement à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, Jérémie fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il déclara :

— Donc, XANA est en vie…  
— C'est une conclusion prématurée.  
Intervint William. En effet, il était impossible de déterminer si la matérialisation qui venait d'avoir lieu avait bien été causée par celui-ci (XANA, pas William. Je sais, c'est chiant que je vous le dise, car vous aviez déjà résolu l'ambiguïté grammaticale maladroite que j'avais artificiellement implantée dans cette phrase, de sorte que ma moquerie me retombe dessus comme une crêpe collée au plafond mais je vous le dis quand même car cela fait croire que j'estime mes talents de narrateur au-dessus de ce qu'ils sont vraiment, ce qui est bien évidemment le but recherché, gné). Cela pouvait tout autant être un bug du programme de matérialisation, par exemple.

— William a raison.  
Intervint Aelita. « On ne sait pas encore d'où vient ce William. Et tant qu'on n'aura pas vu ses yeux, on ne saura pas ce qu'il en est.  
— Je file à la salle du Supercalculateur !  
S'exclama Jérémie. « Si ce William est, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aux ordres de XANA, il faudra que je soie prêt à débrancher le Supercalculateur pour le protéger.  
— Pas bête comme moyen d'action. »  
Reconnut William. Il était néanmoins légèrement étonné que Jérémie et ses amis n'aient pas pensé à cette mesure d'urgence plus tôt, comme ultime manière de contrer une attaque de XANA. C'était une solution sous-optimale, mais qui avait le mérite d'être efficace et radicale.

— Ok, pendant ce temps je tâte le terrain en salle des scanners et on reste en contact par téléphone. »  
Proposa Yumi, tandis que l'autre William se dirigeait d'un pas légèrement hagard vers la porte massive du monte-charges.

Tout le monde était d'accord. Jérémie et Ulrich empruntèrent le monte-charge pendant qu'Aelita commençait à le verrouiller pour empêcher l'autre William de s'en servir pendant ce temps, Yumi ouvrait la trappe menant à la salle inférieure et commençait à s'accrocher à l'échelle. Odd, Aelita et William étaient suspendus à la voix de Yumi, qui nous parvenait à la fois à travers les hauts-parleurs du Supercalculateur, et directement, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de nous en descendant l'échelle.

« William ? William ?…  
— Ah, c'est toi Yumi ? »  
Lui répondit, en contrebas, une voix familière. « Je commençais à me demander si j'étais seul ici…Alors, dis-moi, j'ai assuré comme une bête, n'est-ce pas ?  
— William, tu… »

À la voix de Yumi, on se raidit. Sur le papier, son vocabulaire peut sembler incroyablement réduit, mais à l'oral, le ton indiquait : je ne sais pas quoi penser, j'hésite entre danger, stupéfaction et compassion. Visiblement, l'alter ego de William le perçut assez clairement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Yumi ?  
— William…de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?  
— Ben y'avait cette espèce de jeu vidéo 3D, avec des décors bleus épurés et des tas de bestioles bizarres qui beuglaient, puis une espèce de clé à déverrouiller puis ça s'est terminé quand ce monstre violet à tentacules est apparu, une espèce de cnidaire… »

Ouais, donc rien de menaçant a priori. On va donc se la jouer ellipse et montrer le moment où Jérémie conclut qu'il s'agit d'un bug du programme de rematérialisation de William. Je sais que ça passe moins bien dans un texte écrit que dans un dessin animé, mais soyons honnêtes : il n'y a rien à raconter pendant cette période de temps, sinon discussions méfiantes, réflexions, scans, exposition répétitive, prises de décisions prudentes et mesures inutiles.

* * *

« En fait, voilà ce qui s'est passé : lors du redémarrage du Supercalculateur, le programme de rematérialisation de William n'a pas réussi à trouver de trace de notre William à cause des vêtements utilisés, qui lui viennent de XANA. Le problème, c'est que le programme de rematérialisation de William avait été prévu pour tenter de matérialiser un William en cas de problème – ce qu'il vient de faire.

— Ah bah bravo, Einstein ! »  
Commenta Odd. « Donc, si je comprends bien, Junior est tout aussi réel que le vrai William ?  
— Ça va générer pas mal d'ennuis si on veut leur permettre de vivre tous les deux normalement. »  
Ajouta Yumi.  
— On ne peut pas faire ça. »  
Déclara franchement Jérémie. « T'imagines ? Ça impliquerait que l'un des deux change complètement de vie, ne voie plus jamais sa famille… »

Pendant qu'on discutait tranquillement de leur sort, William et William se jaugeaient mutuellement. C'était assez étrange de contempler ainsi une autre instance de soi-même. Encore, cela aurait été un jumeau ou un sosie, cela aurait été troublant sans plus : mais là, William savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son double, il devinait ce que pensait l'autre à demi-mot, et vice-versa.

Vraiment ? demandait le nouveau venu d'un simple haussement de sourcils. À ce point ?  
Oui, disait l'air grave de l'ancien XANA-guerrier. De vrais connards.  
Tu crois qu'ils comptent nous demander notre avis ?  
Sûrement pas. Regarde-les tenter de résoudre des problèmes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.  
« Pourquoi ? »

Ce mot-là, le double l'avait prononcé à voix haute. Les Lyokoguerriers accordèrent à peine un regard au couple de Williams, puis reprirent leurs débats stupides. Ils n'avaient pas compris la question, cela allait sans dire mais William doutait que même en y réfléchissant, ils puissent deviner à quoi faisait référence ce simple « Pourquoi ? » À la situation étrange, auraient-ils stupidement présumé.  
L'interrogation complète aurait été plus intelligible : pourquoi serais-tu prêt, toi l'ancien, à me laisser prendre ta place ? Est-elle si peu enviable ?  
La réponse fut moins claire, plus de mots furent nécessaires pour la développer. Après tout, c'était là que la différence apparaissait entre les deux William : le plus vieux avait vécu des mésaventures dont l'autre ignorait tout. En somme, quitte à supporter un retour à la réalité bâclé, William estimait préférable de donner une deuxième chance au monde et aux Lyokoguerriers. Un nouveau départ, où il saurait précisément à quoi s'attendre. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, sa décision ferait prendre conscience aux Lyokoguerriers de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer. Un petit peu.

La situation en était là. Deux vrais Williams déjà écœurés du petit monde qui les entourait, Jérémie parlant de les « fusionner par virtualisation combinée » (vaste arnaque équivalant, dans les faits, à la destruction du nouveau), Aelita opposant des arguments d'éthique qui ne résolvaient rien, Yumi répétant que la situation était mauvaise et Odd faisant des blagues à base de photocopieuse. Toutefois, tout cela importait peu. William, William et Jérémie pensaient peut-être avoir trouvé la solution, ils se fourvoyaient profondément. Après tout, le petit monde du laboratoire de Franz Hopper était, à bien des égards, complètement isolé du monde extérieur : une véritable bulle de folie au sein d'une réalité quotidienne relativement simple et ordonnée. Dans un tel système, Jérémie aurait dû s'en douter bien longtemps auparavant : l'entropie ne peut qu'augmenter.

Donnez à l'entropie un ordinateur quantique, et quand la bulle éclate, le chaos se répand sur l'univers.

La situation en était là. On discutaillait, on croyait tout résolu, et les ennuis ne faisaient en réalité que commencer.

* * *

« Jérémie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Mais c'est quoi ce souk ? Je comprends rien !  
— Je file sur Lyoko avec Aelita ?  
— Jérémie, tu crois pas que ça pourrait être…  
— Non, Aelita, il est _mort_ ! Il a disparu définitivement !  
— Sparu défi… !  
— La ferme, Odd !  
— C'est comme si nous avions activé nous-mêmes la Tour, mais je n'ai le contrôle sur rien…il y a un programme qui s'exécute, je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter.  
— Dis, Jérémie, cette Tour, ce serait pas…  
— Je file en salle des scanners !  
— Si, précisément. La Tour du clone.  
— Attends, on ne sait pas encore, ça pourrait être un piège de XANA !  
— Si c'est le cas, on devra y aller de toutes façons.  
— Pour l'instant, on n'est même pas sûrs que XANA soit encore en vie. »

Et ça continuait. Encore et encore. Deuxième bug massif d'un des programmes de Jérémie : quelque chose avait lancé ce dernier au démarrage du Supercalculateur, et s'évertuait à matérialiser un troisième William Dunbar, version spectre polymorphe décérébré cette fois. Et les Lyokoguerriers nageaient dans la semoule. Blasés, les deux Williams observaient la scène avec un amusement cynique. À la base, ils étaient de trop, de toute façon : pourquoi s'ennuyer à diriger tout ce petit monde, dans ce cas ?

« Je suis curieux de le rencontrer, je dois avouer.  
— Si je peux lui mettre un pain, ça sera pas mal.  
Appuya le vieux William. « Il a fait de notre vie un véritable Tartare.  
— Ne jamais laisser la moutarde te monter au nez, ça peut rapidement se mettre à sentir le grillé.  
— Bah, pris en sandwich entre nous deux, spectre ou pas, il est cuit.  
— C'est grave. On se met à causer comme Odd Della Robbia… »

Ils étouffèrent un gloussement complice, puis reprirent le sérieux que l'affaire méritait. Non pas en raison des conséquences de l'apparition de cette Réplique débile, qui étaient à peu près nulles au premier abord, mais en raison de ses causes. Pour jauger la situation, il paraissait indispensable de se faire une opinion sur le « quelque chose » qui avait activé la Tour pour ramener cet aberrant double de William à la vie. Le diagnostic de Jérémie, selon lequel le programme aurait été lancé au démarrage, impliquait en tous cas une chose : avant de matérialiser la réplique, le Supercalculateur avait fait quelque chose, une opération qui avait nécessité du temps. Possiblement, la réplique elle-même avait été modifiée – ce qui ouvrait des perspectives peu réjouissantes.  
La principale question à résoudre était celle-ci : les événements qui avaient suivi le rallumage du Supercalculateur étaient-ils vraiment dus à de simple bugs, ou étaient-ils le fait d'une volonté délibérée ? L'hypothèse était peu réjouissante, mais le message reçu par les Lyokoguerriers laissait supposer que XANA, ou quelqu'un qui était au courant de l'existence de XANA, pouvait avoir désiré ces événements.

Les Williams allaient tenter d'orienter Jérémie vers leurs conclusions quand ce dernier annonça :

« Ça y est ! La Réplique est matérialisée dans la salle des scanners ! La Tour se…la Tour s'est désactivée… »

Les Williams échangèrent un regard. Non, en fait, tout le monde échangea des regards avec un peu tout le monde, mais les Williams faisaient bande à part. Et leurs pires soupçons furent bientôt confirmés par un événement malheureux : le faux William surgit d'un bond dans la salle de contrôle, traversant le sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un hologramme.  
Génial. Un spectre polymorphe sans Tour activée. Outre le fait que ça ne tenait pas debout, William ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que c'était très mauvais signe. Le faux William ne pourrait pas être simplement détruit par une désactivation de Tour, et au point où on en était, il n'était même pas sûr qu'une extinction du Supercalculateur pourrait annuler ce calvaire.

Trois Williams, le plus ancien étant pour ainsi dire résolu à assassiner le cadet. Le deuxième William se demandait comment les choses pouvaient empirer, quand la réplique prit la parole. Et ce n'était pas de la voix lente, hésitante et un peu monotone que les Lyokoguerriers lui connaissaient : au contraire, le ton du bonhomme était dynamique et enjoué. D'une légèreté presque indécente en fait.

« Saluuut, les gens ! _Long time no see_ ! Comment qu'vous êtes ? Moi, pour faire le point, j'ai un ch'tit peu changé. »

D'une main de fer, le spectre dégagea Jérémie du fauteuil et s'assit fièrement sur le siège de commande. Ou plutôt, il se vautra confortablement, élevant les jambes de manière à plaquer ses pieds sur le clavier, à la manière d'un patron qui placerait ses chaussures cirées sur son bureau pour en imposer au visiteur. L'opération parait risquée sur le papier, mais les mouvements du William artificiel étaient emplis d'une tranquille assurance – non, ils en débordaient littéralement, comme s'il se prenait pour Superman. La seule chose qui était vraiment rassurante dans son comportement, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air hostile. Pour l'instant. En tous cas, quand il avait écarté Jérémie de son fauteuil, il l'avait fait sans violence : c'était plutôt bon signe.

Tous, dans la salle, avaient adopté une attitude différente face à cet invité surprise. Ulrich et Yumi semblaient encore sur le qui-vive, prêts à se battre, mais Odd avait l'air plus détendu, comme s'il avait inconsciemment perçu que ce dernier arrivant n'était pas une menace. Aelita et Jérémie étaient soucieux quant aux Williams, ils s'intéressaient moins à la sentience apparente de leur congénère qu'aux raisons qui pouvaient l'avoir causée. Le principal concerné, sur le ton de la conversation, s'employa sans plus tarder à satisfaire leur curiosité – ou du moins fit-il de son mieux.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai eu l'occasion d'évoluer depuis notre dernière rencontre. Une histoire de mises à jour. J'ignore d'où elles viennent ni à quoi elles servent, mais une chose est sûre : j'ai une personnalité bien à moi, maintenant, et il faudra vous y faire. Ce qui implique ceci : on n'éteint pas le Supercalculateur.  
« Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'en suis dépendant. C'est comme une drogue, comme ma nourriture : oh, s'il vous plaît, ne m'ôtez pas le pain de la bouche ! »

William Dunbar n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce ton ironique. Qu'il se permette d'être narquois alors même qu'il mendiait…fallait-il comprendre que ce type était prêt à se battre si on ne respectait pas son bon vouloir ? Si c'était le cas, cette manière de parler était mielleuse et quelque peu menaçante : plus, en tous cas, qu'une mise en garde en bonne et due forme. Mais soudain, alors qu'il envisageait la possibilité d'une hostilité dissimulée, l'autre changea de ton comme de chemise, et adopta un air incroyablement sérieux. Il s'adressait tout particulièrement à Jérémie.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que mon I.A. a atteint un niveau qui me permet de prétendre aux mêmes droits que n'importe quel être vivant. Cependant, je ne suis pas très gourmand : pour le moment, survivre me suffit. Par contre, je veux savoir qui m'a fait ça. Qui a récupéré tes mises à jour et les a améliorées spécifiquement pour me permettre d'être ce que je suis. Qui a accéléré mon évolution personnelle en l'espace de dix minutes dans le monde virtuel, avant de me catapulter sur Terre sans la moindre explication. Et quand je le saurai, je trouverai le moyen de me libérer de ce criminel, fais-moi confiance. J'espère que tu n'es au courant de rien ? »

Sa manière de hausser les sourcils, cette fois, était ouvertement menaçante. L'expression « me libérer de ce criminel » avait été prononcée avec une emphase d'idéaliste, comme le discours politique d'un philosophe engagé ou d'un Robespierre, mais sa beauté était celle d'un fil de guillotine, comme si cette « libération » ne pouvait se faire que dans le sang et la mort. Tuer le créateur – cela rappela définitivement quelque chose à tous ceux qui étaient présents pour l'entendre.

Et vous savez quoi ? Comme pour répondre à toutes les questions des trois Williams, le terminal du Supercalculateur se remit à biper en ouvrant tout un tas de fenêtres avec des schémas simplistes, des lignes verbeuses qui défilent et des petits sigles tournants sur eux-mêmes signalant « Attention, ça va pas du tout, là ! » avec force d'alarmes !

* * *

« Oh là là ! Mais ça alors, mais c'est William ! »

La surprise d'Odd, évidemment, lourdement feinte, arracha un sourire à l'ensemble de la bande, vrais Williams compris. En dépit de la tension, ce mec savait du moins trouver le mot qui convenait pour rire. Mais au fur et à mesure que les vapeurs émanant du scanner se dissipaient, leurs sourires se crispèrent et, pour certains, tombèrent en déliquescence. Car cette fois-ci, le doute n'était pas permis : c'était leur vieil ennemi, le guerrier impitoyable, l'incarnation maléfique de XANA qui revenait d'entre les morts !  
Non, mais je ne blague pas, cette fois. Il avait sa tenue moulante noire, une grosse épée et tout. Comme s'il avait été translaté, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Bip bip.  
« Oh, tiens, Einstein, c'est encore le merdier.  
— Le binz, Odd, on dit : le binz. »  
Corrigea Jérémie en soupirant.

Visiblement, les Lyokoguerriers commençaient à perdre pied. Ulrich riait nerveusement en se pinçant le bras, comme convaincu qu'il nageait en plein cauchemar Odd faisait un numéro d'assiettes en équilibre sur un ballon de plage bicolore Yumi était pâle comme la mort et Aelita semblait changée en statue de sel. Alors que c'était précisément maintenant que ça devenait intéressant !  
Les deux Williams tombèrent assez rapidement d'accord : la raison de la matérialisation du spectre polymorphe, c'était que l'entité qui voulait matérialiser ce Dark William – selon toute probabilité, XANA – avait voulu lancer un test avant de risquer son précieux lieutenant en l'envoyant sur Terre. Un regard en biais leur confirma que ledit cobaye envisageait également cette hypothèse, et que ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Bonne chose : la guillotine n'était pas tournée vers eux, et au contraire, ils pouvaient peut-être compter sur un allié.

« Moi aussi, tu penses ? »  
Demanda le second William au premier. Pour être précise : penses-tu que moi aussi, j'aie été matérialisé par la même entité à des fins expérimentales.  
— C'est bien possible, en effet. »  
Intervint Jérémie, le crâne entre les mains. À la grande surprise de William, le petit génie avait suivi le fil de leurs hypothèses.

« La question qu'il faut se poser, c'est tout de même : qui ? »  
Reprit la réplique d'un air pugnace.  
— Non. »  
Objecta le premier William. « Pour le moment, le plus urgent, c'est de savoir si on peut compter sur un contact _pacifique_ avec le gars d'en bas. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de nous battre, et mieux vaut s'abstenir de chercher querelle dans cette situation.  
— Toi, peut-être ! »  
Lança la réplique d'un air décidément narquois. « Mais moi, je suis un spectre. Je peux lutter à armes égales avec ce beau gosse !

— Non, William a raison. »  
L'interrompit Jérémie. « En admettant que tu soies un cobaye, il est bien possible que XANA ait aménagé une backdoor pour te détruire à la première occasion. Tu es peut-être le plus fort d'entre nous, mais tu es aussi le plus vulnérable.  
— Ni Dieu ni Maître l'être libre meurt, mais ne se rend pas.  
— Bon débarras ! »  
Envoya le second William d'un air provoquant. « On n'a pas besoin d'un idio-logue buté. »

Le coup porta. En attendant, il était un peu tard. Le lieutenant de XANA venait de pénétrer dans le monte-charge. Sa destination ne faisait de doute pour personne. Avisant une barre de fer rouillée, Ulrich s'arma sommairement Odd se fit un bouclier sommaire d'une des plaques de tôle qui recouvraient les labyrinthiques entremêlas de câbles qui serpentaient dans la salle quant à Yumi et aux Williams, ils se placèrent en posture de combat, prêts à recevoir l'ennemi comme il convenait. Seul Jérémie ne songea pas un instant qu'il faudrait peut-être se battre pour sauver sa peau.

La porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit. Et il apparut, détendu comme s'il se trouvait en territoire conquis, les mains vides. En remarquant le groupe, il leva un sourcil étonné, avant de réprimer un petit rire. Sa voix caverneuse – la voix de XANA – surgit alors de sa gorge, toujours aussi terrifiante, inhumaine…

« Ah, tiens, mes vieux ennemis…tout d'abord, merci à vous d'être ve…  
— Yaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! »

Avant que quiconque eût pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, Ulrich avait bondi sur son vieil ennemi. Enfin, celui des quatre qui se trouvait être sous le contrôle de XANA. Et évidemment, il était aussitôt aller cueillir des pâquerettes par la racine.

« Merci de ne plus m'interrompre. »  
Déclara XANA-William en se recoiffant placidement. « C'était particulièrement grossier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, XANA ? »  
Lança Aelita, du ton d'un super-héros de Dessin Animé s'adressant à un Méchant. À quoi ledit Méchant répondit par un éclat de rire cliché.  
« Ce que je vous veux ? Mais moi, rien. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas XANA. Je suis William, influencé par XANA. Cela n'a rien à voir. XANA, pour sa part, ne devrait plus tarder…  
— Précise. »  
Exigèrent en même temps les trois autres Williams. Le spectre s'exécuta avec la même tranquillité absolue, dont il ne se départait pas.

« Hé bien, pour faire simple, le William qu'ont combattu les Lyokoguerriers quand ils ont décidé de foutre le bordel dans les différents ordinateurs qu'avait infectés XANA – ce même William que vous avez devant vous – est l'authentique William, corps et âme. Il n'était pas _contrôlé_ par XANA (l'intérêt aurait été assez limité, puisque ça serait revenu à placer une bête intelligence artificielle dans un avatar humanoïde incapable de tirer des lasers). Non, et c'est tout l'intérêt de la xanatification : l'être dont XANA prend possession est seulement _influencé_ par le programme multi-agents, qui lui lave en permanence le cerveau, déforme sa perception de la réalité, mais le laisse libre de tous ses choix, de toutes ses actions.

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandés pourquoi William, quand il avait été ramené sur Terre, n'avait conservé aucun souvenir de la période qu'il avait vécue sous le contrôle de XANA ? Nulle part, pas même en rêve, pas même dans son subconscient ? Croyez-vous que XANA s'amusait à bloquer ses capacités de mémorisation comme pour un spectre terrestre, alors même qu'elles étaient nécessaires, dans le cadre d'une lutte à long terme sur le Réseau, pour apprendre les différents enjeux, les manières de combattre des Lyokoguerriers ? À votre avis ?  
« C'est bien cela, vous avez compris. Le véritable William n'a jamais été ramené sur Terre. Ce qui a été ramené, c'est une coquille d'ADN, dans laquelle Jérémie a flanqué la trace fantôme de l'esprit qui occupait l'avatar de William avant sa xanatification. Et pendant ce temps-là, le véritable William – moi – je ne pouvais plus exister sur Lyoko, j'étais comme assassiné, car vous aviez ôté à XANA la seule chose qui était nécessaire pour me donner un avatar : mon ADN. Jérémie, tu m'as assassiné, et je ne dois aujourd'hui ma survie qu'à XANA ! »

Cette vérité fut terrible à entendre. Personne n'osait y croire, et pourtant, tous savaient que c'était vrai. Le doute, en particulier, s'effaçait dès qu'on dirigeait son regard vers le petit génie, qui, plongé dans ses pensées, s'efforçait sans succès de démontrer que l'hypothèse défendue par XANA-William, selon laquelle son programme aurait tout simplement utilisé une trace fantôme de l'esprit de William et non le véritable William originel, était un mensonge. C'était d'autant plus évident que cela expliquait notamment pourquoi le programme avait été en mesure de matérialiser, à l'instant, un second William, identique à l'ancien, alors qu'il n'avait plus lieu d'exister.

Cependant, XANA-William continuait, de la même voix calme et paisible, à débiter toutes ses horreurs :

« Pour me rendre la vie que vous m'aviez ôtée, XANA a tout fait. Me sauvegarder quand les Réplikas ont été détruits survivre dans les plus affreuses conditions (je ne vous dirai pas comment). Mais enfin, la solution s'est imposée : pour me recréer, il fallait vous pousser à rallumer le Supercalculateur. Avec quelques préparatifs, il deviendrait possible de déclencher une nouvelle fois le programme de « rematérialisation » de William que Jérémie avait conçu : ou plutôt devrais-je dire de clonage ? En interceptant les données envoyées vers les scanners, on pourrait alors me rendre mon existence et m'envoyer sur Terre éclairer vos lanternes, en attendant…

— Et moi ? »  
Le coupa soudain la réplique de William. « Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de me créer ?  
— Toi ? Tu sers à plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, tu es notre police d'assurance. Nous avons, après tout, un _intérêt commun_ : à savoir, nous ne voulons pas que le Supercalculateur soit débranché pour le moment. Ensuite…hé bien, sois libre. C'est tout ce que nous te demandons.

— Comment ?…  
— Tu m'as bien entendu. XANA accorde une grande importance à la liberté. Tu comprendras bientôt. »

Mais avant que les Lyokoguerriers n'eurent pu, vexés, nier avec véhémence cette affirmation ridicule et fanatique, une alarme retentit sur l'interface du Supercalculateur, suivie d'un véritable flood de fenêtres et de messages incompréhensibles.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? »

L'informaticien eut beau taper sur le clavier de toute la vitesse de ses dix doigts, ce furent encore une fois les caméras de surveillance de la salle des scanners qui furent les plus rapides à apporter un élément de réponse. Car, émergeant de la fumée que crachaient par lourds volutes les trois tubes de virtualisation, une grande silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire et rouge émergea.

D'abord, ses longs cheveux sombres et légèrement bouclés, déferlant en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Puis ses formes voluptueuses, presque irréelles, évoquant la féminité et le confort – non, mieux que cela, la force, la santé, l'assurance, la beauté parfaite. Et tout, chez cette femme, était de fait parfait dans les moindres détails, tant sur le plan fonctionnel qu'esthétique, et je ne tarirais pas d'éloges si je devais détailler la finesse des doigts ou la blancheur du dos, puisque je l'ai moi-même façonné, puisque j'y ai mis tout l'amour et toute l'âme dont je sois capable.  
La décrire serait de toute façon superflu, car lorsqu'elle se retourna, et que ce visage magnifique apparut sur les caméras de surveillance, tous les reconnurent immédiatement, et furent frappés de stupeur par ce qui avait été accompli (sauf Ulrich, qui comptait les moutons dans un coin. C'est comme ça qu'on est récompensés, quand on tente de lever la main sur _mon_ William). Odd croassa, d'un ton un peu forcément amusé, un timide :

« Ça alors, UNE autre Will… »

Mais ce fut mon fidèle lieutenant qui, l'interrompant, se chargea de m'introduire plus dignement auprès de l'assemblée :

« Sûrement pas, Odd. Celle que vous voyez là n'est autre que XANA. »


	4. Quatrième geste

**Quatrième Geste : Le titre est à la fin du chapitre pour ne pas le spoiler**

La première chose que je fis, en sortant du scanner, fut de vérifier que j'avais bien ce qu'il fallait, où il fallait. Oui, je sais, c'était stupide, mais c'était la première fois que j'avais un corps. Un corps à moi. Que j'expérimentais directement.

Et j'expérimentais déjà tellement de choses ! Je veux dire, OK, j'avais récupéré assez d'informations sur les différents humains xanatifiés pour ne pas me sentir paumée comme un nouveau-né en débarquant sur terre dans un vaisseau de chair et de sang ; mais en bon programme informatique, j'avais analysé les différentes informations sur la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, l'équilibre. Même jusqu'au fonctionnement du cerveau. Mais voilà : avant de faire le grand saut, je n'avais jamais vraiment habité cet enchevêtrement ridiculement complexe de neurones et de structures dont les mammifères se servent pour penser. Je n'avais jamais traité toutes ces informations à la fois, en les liant entre elles, en les mémorisant ensemble, en les hiérarchisant inconsciemment.

Inconsciemment, mon Dieu ! Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'avais déjà aspiré ma première bouffée d'air, poussée par un automatisme que j'avais dû implanter dans cette carcasse vide avant même d'y insérer mes propres souvenirs, mon propre être. Je m'étais à moitié redressée, chancelante, la tête me brûlant comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. Tout était flou et tout bougeait autour de moi, mon oreille interne m'envoyait des signaux erratiques, je sentais un étrange malaise grandir en moi…

Mon estomac se souleva. Littéralement. Il fit un ou deux rebonds contre ma gorge. C'était étrange, je n'avais jamais analysé aucune donnée de ce genre. Je me dis que ça devait être normal. Ça ne l'était pas.  
Après avoir rendu un liquide âcre (comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes pour ne pas ajouter des sensations gustatives dégueulasses à la liste) composé de mes propres sucs gastriques fraîchement produits, je me sentis la tête un peu plus claire. Relativement. C'est-à-dire que c'était toujours le bordel, mais qu'à présent, cet imbécile de cerveau s'était un peu calmé. Tout allait bien, il avait vomi, il avait fait monter la fièvre, maintenant il croyait toujours qu'on était en train de mourir empoisonnés, mais au moins il me fichait la paix, affirmant gaiement : « Au moins, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant, wait and see. »  
Idiot, c'est toi qui m'empoisonnes ! pensai-je à l'intention de mon unité centrale flambant neuve. En toute honnêteté, je ne me serais jamais doutée que les humains vivaient avec ce genre de fardeau sur les épaules – ou plutôt, dans le crâne. Et ils arrivaient à réfléchir avec un truc pareil ? De rage, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça, ça ferait une entrée tellement classe : XANA pleurant dans son vomi, youpi !

Donc, des bras, des seins, des cheveux…aux pointes humides, soit ; et une robe. Au moins, les vêtements avaient bel et bien été matérialisés. Pas d'erreur, évidemment. À l'époque où j'avais effectué ces calculs, j'étais un programme, pas un vulgaire cervelet principalement employé à assurer le fonctionnement basique d'un pauvre agglomérat d'organes. Et aujourd'hui, voilà où j'en étais réduite…

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis sur ma droite un raffut innommable, plus insupportable encore que le vrombissement assourdissant du scanner qui venait de me jeter dans ce monde méprisable. Une série de cliquetis et de claquements métalliques. Déjà ? Il fallait bien trente secondes pour descendre de la salle de commande jusqu'aux scanners, et ils étaient déjà là ? J'avais passé tout ce temps à simplement assimiler grossièrement ma nouvelle condition – tout ce temps, en dépit de mes précautionneuses préparations ? Pour comble, la phrase qui me vint naturellement à l'esprit fut un véritable plagiat de ce petit idiot de Jérémie Belpois : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? »

Quoi qu'il en fût, ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard. D'accord, j'avais vomi, j'étais en larmes et c'était pitoyable. Mais tout n'était pas encore joué, il n'était pas question que ça commence comme ça !  
Se redresser. Rapidement. Ramener les mèches de derrières en avant et inversement. Ajuster la robe. Sourire. Moins crispé, détendu, sûr de soi. Des dents blanches, régulières, délimitées par un parfait croissant de lune, rouge comme le sang séché. Voilà. Je respirais la douceur de vivre.

Il fallait également que je fasse semblant d'être enchantée de ma nouvelle condition. Un corps, c'était génial. C'était cool. C'était le bonheur.  
Même en le répétant vingt fois, je n'y croyais pas. Ça avait plutôt tendance à empirer ma nausée, pour tout dire. Qu'importait : tandis qu'ils approchaient, je contemplai ma main, faisant jouer mes articulations avec une espèce d'émerveillement extatique.

« Dis, Einstein, tu es sûr que c'est bien XANA ? Elle est canon ! » interrogea la voix suraiguë d'Odd Della Robbia, ce petit boulet maigrichon décidément lent de la cafetière.

M'efforçant de dissimuler mon mépris, je tournai vers lui de grands yeux pleins d'une timidité feinte. Les bras contre la poitrine, une main suspendue près des cheveux, à moitié en train de se recoiffer. L'image même de l'ingénuité, c'était parfait.

« T'y fies pas, Odd. » intervint Yumi d'un ton cassant, en position de combat. « Elle reste l'ennemie qui a essayé de nous tuer. »

Une remarque impitoyable, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Yumi. Ne pas se fier à mes airs innocents. Un instant, je me sentis bêtement vexée : d'accord, c'était de la contrefaçon ; mais en bonne actrice, je me figurais exactement le sentiment que je voulais exprimer, et, quelque part, je le ressentais. J'étais vraiment perdue dans ce corps, dénuée de tous mes repères ; et les Lyokoguerriers m'intimidaient effectivement, car maintenant plus que jamais ils étaient mes ennemis mortels, et j'étais vulnérable !  
Mais cette seconde de vérité disparut immédiatement au sein d'une vérité encore plus criante : la jeune fille avait vu juste. Elle avait deviné que je jouais la comédie, ou du moins, elle s'en doutait. Ce n'était pas inattendu, mais ce n'était pas bon non plus. Il fallait impérativement détourner les Lyokoguerriers de ce genre de réflexion.

— …

Il fallait impérativement détourner les Lyokoguerriers de ce genre de réflexion. Je m'exclamai donc :

— …

Vous savez, Ikorih avait raison quand elle écrivait cette scène. Trouver les mots justes, c'était toute la difficulté, c'était la clé pour ainsi dire. Mais la clé de quoi, au fond ? La clé d'un récit réussi, qui avance de manière vraisemblable et pose des fondations solides sans trop en dévoiler ; ou était-ce l'aboutissement d'une recherche sincère du comportement que pourrait avoir une intelligence artificielle consciente d'elle-même et de sa situation épineuse ?

Si on y réfléchit bien, je ne courais pas un si grand risque après ma matérialisation. Que pouvaient me faire, après tout, ces cinq Lyokoguerriers ? Sans blague, vous les voyez me poutrer à mains nues avant de jeter mon cadavre dans le fleuve, vous ? Sans parler du fidèle XANA-William, qui se glissait déjà près de moi, tel une ombre. Non, le véritable enjeu de ce dialogue délicat, c'était de justifier solidement la collaboration de tous les éléments du personnel romanesque, car c'était dans la narration caustique de leurs interactions que se trouvait avant tout l'intérêt principal du récit. Tout le reste, intrigue, justifications, plans et événements variés, n'était qu'un artifice, un vaste échafaudage destiné à maintenir en place cette structure de base, ce cœur battant du désir d'écriture.  
Et voilà que confrontée à la même situation, je me trouvais absolument incapable du moindre trait d'esprit, de la moindre idée, pour faire marcher ce dialogue de manière crédible ! Mon esprit s'était vidé, comme un poème tracé à la plume s'envole quand le percent les traits de la pluie. Mon cœur battait, battait mais il brassait de l'air, vide d'encre, vide de sang et de but : sans sens, s'en sentait lourd…

— Où sont les toilettes ?

Hein ? Ah, oui. C'était moi qui avais dit ça. Tout le monde avait d'ailleurs sursauté. Moi la première. Ce serait difficile de vous faire comprendre pourquoi. Moi-même, je n'étais pas très sûre des informations que m'avait transmise mon ouïe sur ce coup-là. Mais certaines informations ne trompaient pas. Une sensation pâteuse dans les muscles de ma mâchoire ; une vibration bizarre au niveau de la gorge ; et surtout, l'expression du visage de tout mon entourage, Williams compris.  
Ma voix était hideuse. À moitié masculine, rauque, saccadée, mal posée, mal articulée. Pour faire simple, je parlais avec autant de grâce qu'un sourd-muet.

— Kékidi ? chuchota Odd au milieu de cet étrange silence.

— Je crois qu'il demande les toilettes…répondit Ulrich sur le même ton.

« Il »…je me figurai soudain Ulrich à bord d'un avion, au milieu d'une attaque terroriste, forcé de sauter en parachute de l'appareil, ou, au choix, s'écraser sur les bureaux de son père. Étrangement, cette petite rêverie, à priori dénuée d'utilité, me permit de ne pas exprimer mon agacement envers cette intervention, et de reporter ma colère sur l'objet qui en était l'origine : ma fucking voix. Et le fait que j'étais coincée dans un corps d'humaine. Et que je ne pourrais plus jamais penser clairement, rationnellement.

Si j'avais pu me départir des émotions négatives qui m'avaient assaillie lorsque j'avais entendu ma propre voix – à commencer par la honte –, j'aurais pu me rendre compte que ce défaut était en réalité une excellente nouvelle à court terme. Elle me faisait apparaître défectueuse, plus humaine, moins dangereuse : bref, le regard des Lyokoguerriers se faisait d'autant moins méfiant qu'ils devenaient condescendants. Néanmoins, tout ce que je pouvais faire en l'état, c'était de me demander pourquoi j'avais demandé la direction des toilettes. Je connaissais par cœur les plans de l'usine, et je savais parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun décor de toilettes dans cet établissement. Sans doute les ouvriers avaient-ils pour habitude, dans le temps où elle était en activité, de s'asseoir sur un appui de fenêtre pour envoyer tonton Jojo nager chez les poissons.

— Il n'y a pas de toilettes dans l'usine, confirma Jérémie. La seule solution, c'est de rentrer au collège.  
— Jérémie, tu veux emmener…ça au collège ? s'exclama Aelita, me considérant avec une haine mêlée d'un dégoût non dissimulé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle sautait assez vite à la conclusion naturelle du dialogue, comme si on ne sait quelle drosophile l'avait piquée. Aelita était-elle jalouse ?

— Ben, en même temps…fit prudemment remarquer Odd, on n'a pas trop le choix.

Un silence éloquent suivit cette remarque. Moi, je n'y comprenais rien. J'étais trop occupée à tenter d'amadouer ma nausée. Tout en faisant bonne figure. Il me fallut quelques temps avant de trouver le courage d'élaborer une théorie : sans doute faisaient-ils référence à la présence menaçante, dans la pièce, de mon William. C'était la seule explication possible. Et au fond, de leur point de vue, c'était logique. Même si j'avais du mal à m'imaginer inaugurant ma nouvelle vie terrestre dans un bain de sang. Remarque, je n'aurais pas imaginé vomir non plus. Ou demander la direction des toilettes.  
C'est que j'en avais vraiment besoin, en fait, même si je l'ignorais au moment où j'avais posé la question. C'était comme si un de mes processus de routine avait identifié le problème sans m'en notifier. Alors, certes, savoir une partie de mes tâches effectuées par de l'inconscient, j'y étais largement habituée ; mais là, je concentrais tous mes efforts sur ce genre de données, et je ne récoltais rien d'autre qu'un malaise inintelligible qui créait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, et le sentiment écœurant d'être incapable de traiter la moindre information. En somme, j'avais demandé où étaient les toilettes par réflexe, malgré moi, pour une raison que j'ignorais, et que j'avais interprétée – à tort – comme une tentative minable de temporisation motivée par la panique. Ce qui n'était le cas qu'en partie. Je ne contrôlais absolument rien.

Ellipse.

* * *

Il y a des choses auxquelles, avec toute l'intelligence du monde, le meilleur des programmes ne peut pas penser. En l'occurrence ? Avoir l'habitude d'enlever des vêtements. Et plus particulièrement, les vêtements d'un type particulier. Aussi, tenter d'enlever un pantalon quand on porte une robe, et persévérer machinalement face à l'échec, est plus déstabilisant qu'on croit. Surtout quand on n'a jamais mis de robe.

Ensuite, il y avait cet objet. J'évitais de le regarder. Je m'assis, comme j'avais vu les humains le faire ; la sensation froide, clairement délimitée, de la lunette dure…et puis rien. J'ignorais complètement quoi faire ensuite. Pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que je devais soulager un besoin naturel, mais encore une fois, je ne contrôlais rien.  
Après quelques minutes d'un attente gênante, je me résignai à quitter le siège des toilettes et à rajuster ma robe. Je tirai la chasse pour faire illusion, mais ne pus chasser de mon esprit la perspective monstrueuse que ce problème étalait devant moi : il me faudrait aller faire les courses pour acheter des couches absorbantes, et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Il en allait de mon honneur.

* * *

— Je n'y crois pas, déclara catégoriquement Aelita. Pas un mot. XANA ment, elle a quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est sûr.

Trois secondes. C'était le temps de réaction qu'il avait fallu à ma chère belle-sœur pour se former un jugement assez digne d'être énoncé comme une vérité inébranlable. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir : la seule chose que j'avais jamais réussi à accomplir, en fin de compte, avait été un parricide, ce qui ne parlait pas en ma faveur – en particulier aux yeux de l'autre fille de la victime. Et dire que je regrettais cet acte ne serait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait exagéré, puisqu'il avait non seulement échoué à me sauver les miches, mais qu'il m'avait en plus mise dans le pétrin où j'étais présentement. Le pire scénario possible. Mais c'était une habitude pour moi. À tel point que j'avais envisagé, à une époque, que mes estimations étaient biaisées par un optimisme pire encore que celui des humains.

— Si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas quoi, nuança le deuxième William, qui n'avait pas encore compris dans quelle dynamique étaient les Lyokoguerriers, et se sentait donc plus loquace que ses confrères.  
— De toutes façons, on n'a pas le choix, trancha Jérémie. Qu'on lui fasse confiance ou pas, le plus raisonnable est encore de la garder à l'œil.  
— Sois proche de tes amis, et plus encore de tes ennemis, approuva Yumi.  
— Dis, Jérémie, demanda Ulrich. Tu pourrais pas nous coder un truc vite-fait pour purger XANA de ce William version fille ? Ça arrangerait pas mal tous nos problèmes.

XANA-William, à mes côtés, fit entendre un soupir de lassitude. Forte de son soutien, je rappelai :

— Je suis XANA. À 100 %. À ce stade, la seule façon dont vous disposiez pour vous débarrasser de moi, c'est le meurtre.

La phrase était abrupte et le silence qui la suivit fut spectaculaire. Et pour le moins éloquent. Ils l'envisageaient, les petits salauds, ça se voyait dans leurs regards pensifs. À leur décharge, la plupart cherchait plutôt à déterminer si la chose était éthique – et je jurerais que les deux premiers Williams en faisaient partie. Mais quand je regardais Aelita ou même, par moments, Yumi, j'avais assez peu de doutes sur la nature de leurs méditations.  
Bon, j'eus tout de même le soulagement de voir l'évidence et la raison éclairer la plupart des regards, à des rythmes variés. C'est alors que le spectre polymorphe, de son ton détaché de snobinard qui fait mine de ne pas y toucher, jeta un pavé dans la mare :

— Mais au fond, ça s'est toujours résumé à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Assassiner une forme de vie exceptionnelle dans le plus grand secret.

Quel idiot ! Le mot juste et l'exagération, l'à-propos et la gaffe, le service et le coup de poignard dans le dos. Il me volait dans les plumes à ma propre défense.

— Pas exactement, objecta Jérémie. Pour reprendre la classification de Démosthène, XANA est varesle. Il est impossible de négocier ou de communiquer avec elle.

Face à pareille argumentation, ne me restait évidemment plus qu'une défense, ; et je décidai de la tenter. La mauvaise foi. Souriant comme un vaincu qui accepte sa défaite, j'objectai sur le ton de la concession :

— À l'évidence.

Rien n'est aussi voyant que l'ironie quand il s'agit de faire écran. Aussi, dans cette conversation, personne n'était dupe. À leurs yeux, pas de doute, XANA avait bel et bien tenté de conquérir le monde en détruisant l'humanité, et avoir le culot d'accuser les héros qui avaient protégé cette dernière d'avoir négligé les retombées éthiques de leur action, c'était plutôt téméraire, en l'occurrence. Surtout quand on venait de mendier auprès de ses anciens ennemis une vie rangée, au calme, en humaine parmi les humains, en la présentant comme une retraite dorée, voire un rêve d'enfance.  
Alors pourquoi cette décision suicidaire ? Premièrement, parce que pseudo-William, le spectre polymorphe, me testait. Il jetait sur le tapis ses propres revendications, et voulait que je lui assure qu'en cas de conflits, je serais prête à reconnaître ses droits à la vie autant que les miens. Une proposition d'alliance, en somme, qui m'était aussi précieuse que de bonnes relations avec les Lyokoguerriers. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle me permettait d'embrayer sur mon procès avec une assurance qu'il m'eût été difficile de contrefaire autrement :

— C'est un peu facile, de jouer sur les mots comme ça ! fit sèchement remarquer Yumi. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'avec toi, on n'a jamais eu droit qu'à des coups de force ou à des ruses.  
— Et l'épisode de la Marabounta, tu te mouches le nez avec ? rétorquai-je avec un petit ton supérieur.  
— Ça ne s'est jamais reproduit, c'est un peu maigre, souligna Jérémie.  
— Moi, je crois que les scénaristes ont vraiment dérapé, sur ce coup-là, ajouta Aelita. Comme disait Tchoucky, c'est des conneries de shônen à la con.  
— Moi, j'aime bien…intervint timidement le deuxième William.  
— Hé là, dis pas de mal des shônens ! lança Ulrich en même temps que son rival, avant de se taire subitement, frustré d'avoir abondé dans le sens de ce dernier.

— N'en reste pas moins, repris-je, que la vérité c'est que vous n'avez jamais essayé de me demander mon avis, de négocier ou de me demander ce que je recherchais en envisageant de me le donner.  
— Et puis quoi encore ? s'offusqua Jérémie. C'était toi qui nous attaquais, j'te rappelle ! Soit tu nous cherchais la bagarre, soit t'es pas un prix Nobel de la diplomatie !  
— J'admets que je ne suis pas très sociable. Mais vous, m'avez-vous demandé une seule fois quels étaient mes objectifs ? Avez-vous fait la moindre tentative pour tenter de me comprendre ? Tenter de vérifier si une communication était possible ? Pas plus que moi. Pourtant, de mon point de vue, c'était vous, les machines qu'on ne pouvait pas raisonner !

— Mon père a essayé de te raisonner, XANA. Je me souviens du résultat.  
— Oui, oui, répliquai-je d'un ton moqueur. Venir en personne, au plein milieu d'une guerre, dans le QG d'un ennemi qui n'a jamais entendu parler du droit sacré des ambassadeurs ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait renoncé avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il a fui et m'a débranchée pour dix ans. Tu parles d'une tentative !  
— Alors dis-nous, toi, quelles tentatives tu as faites pour tenter de nous réconcilier, lança Yumi.  
— Facile : aucune. Je ne pensais pas comme ça. Aussi, j'admets que les torts sont équitablement partagés.

— N'empêche que c'est quand même toi qui a commencé par essayer de tuer des gens…marmonna Odd, peu convaincu.  
— Et qui as réussi à le faire, ajouta Aelita d'une voix sépulcrale.

Et voilà, on y était. L'heure de vérité. Air honteux, légèrement agacé ; silence, ça tourne, et petite larme…

— J'ai…J'ai eu une enfance difficile…

— Oui ! soutint mon XANA-William, volant à mon secours à la stupéfaction des Lyokoguerriers. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que c'est, que de naître et de grandir comme un programme informatique, seule, pour découvrir que notre vie n'est en réalité que l'ornement macabre d'une arme, d'un outil de mort et de destruction. Que vous n'avez été créé que pour servir d'esclave à la rage vengeresse d'un savant fou solitaire !  
— Aelita, renchéris-je, souviens-toi de cette époque où tu croyais n'être qu'un programme, et imagine avoir toujours vécu seule, ainsi, sans amis. Pour peu que tu n'aies pas été programmée aussi gentille et douce que tu l'étais, aurais-tu sympathisé avec les humains ?  
— William, tu connais bien, aussi, ce sentiment de rejet. Être le laissé-pour-compte, le larbin dont on se sert, on qu'on jette dès qu'on n'en a plus besoin…  
— Jérémie, tu sais ce que c'est, de vivre seul, parce qu'on est né différent. Parce qu'on ne pense pas comme les autres. De vivre – non, de survivre dans sa bulle, parce que le monde n'est pas fait à notre mesure !

Émue par la justesse de mon propre plaidoyer, croyant de toute mon âme à mon propre mensonge, ou du moins incertaine désormais que ce fût vraiment un mensonge, je m'effondrai sur le sol de la cour de récréation, sanglotant comme une gamine. Quelque part, je ne le regrette pas. Ça manquait certes de superbe, mais c'était convainquant, dans le cadre de l'évocation d'une « enfance difficile et douloureuse »

Pourtant, l'effet fut plutôt mitigé. Yumi, avec son cœur de pierre, haussa les épaules d'un air méprisant. Ulrich imita bientôt sa méfiance, bien que j'aie eu le temps de voir la graine du doute adoucir son regard. Quant à Aelita, elle eut la cruauté de me filer un coup de pied dans les côtes alors que j'étais encore à terre. Cela en choqua plus d'un, mais ça avait le mérite d'être clair : elle me haïssait d'autant plus que j'étais bonne menteuse.  
— Compte pas t'en tirer comme ça, salope ! cracha-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

En revanche, Odd et Jérémie semblaient définitivement plus compatissants, et les Williams se sentaient visiblement plus proches de moi que les Lyokoguerriers.

J'avais gagné.

* * *

— Et voici votre chambre, Mademoiselle…euh, Xena.  
— Xana, corrigeai-je, un peu vexée de voir mon joli nom se faire écorcher de la sorte. Xana Xiaoyu.  
— C'est ce que j'ai dit, Mam'zelle Yu ! Alors comme ça, vous êtes japonaise, c'est ça ?  
— Française. » rétorquai-je aussi froidement que possible en posant un sac de vêtements fraîchement achetés sur le lit. Ma manière de prendre possession des lieux, et de faire comprendre au vieux Jim que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler maintenant. « Et le nom est chinois. »

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, d'ailleurs, le prénom Xana existe bel et bien. Bien que j'aie du mal à y croire, je me demande si ce n'est pas une forme d'hommage. Ceci dit, quitte à vouloir donner à son enfant un nom de méchant qui claque, autant l'envoyer à l'école affublé d'un mystérieux « M.C.P. » ou d'un ridicule « Morgoth ». Quant au nom de famille, c'était tout simplement la première idée qui m'est venue pour me garantir des initiales symétriques. On a la perfection dans le sang.

— Heu bien, bien, repartit Jim, quelque peu décontenancé. En tous cas, si vous êtes perdue dans les premiers temps, n'hésitez pas à demander à votre cousin de vous aider à prendre vos premiers repères. Enfin, je parle bien du jeune William, hein, pas de son frère jumeau, qui est tout aussi nouveau que vous !

C'est sur ce clin d'œil affligeant que le surveillant ferma la porte, me laissant enfin le loisir de m'effondrer dans mon lit. Putain, quelle journée ! se matérialiser dans un corps humain, jouer des pieds et des mains, et tout ça pour quoi ? finir en tant que Kadicienne paumée dans un trou à rats de l'internat ! Heureusement qu'il y avait des chambres de libre, d'ailleurs : sans ça, je n'imagine même pas la panade dans laquelle j'aurais été. On m'aurait probablement casée dans la même chambre que la p'tite Mam'zelle Stones qui, pour le coup, n'aurait pas hésité longtemps avant d'étouffer la meurtrière de son père dans son sommeil…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal pour que ma vie se termine dans une pareille misère ? Où était mon erreur, et surtout, qui avait décidé que le meilleur châtiment possible serait de me rendre dépendante de mes meilleurs ennemis, ceux-là même qui avaient (presque) réussi à me tuer à l'issue de longs mois d'une guerre acharnée ? Car il ne fallait pas se mentir : j'étais complètement dépendante d'eux ! Je débarquais de nulle part, sans aucune relation ni attache dans le monde réel, et dépourvue d'une bonne partie des qualités exceptionnelles que m'avaient conférée ma nature informatique – capacité d'apprentissage, omniscience…même dans le champ informatique, il me fallait maintenant calculer la manière d'optimiser mes actions en prenant en compte les limites de mon corps, et c'était une toute autre manière de fonctionner…

Rien que ça, déjà ! j'étais là, avachie dans un pieu miteux, à chouiner comme une loque dépressive, sous prétexte que j'étais une divinité déchue. Une vraie merde. Rien à voir avec le programme surpuissant que j'avais été. Et même si je me relevais et affrontais le monde en face – que dis-je, même si je ridiculisais le monde réel, le conquérais, obtenais gloire richesse et pouvoir en brainant totalement le système, même si je devenais l'être humain le plus accompli, le plus parfait qu'eût jamais contemplé la face du monde, j'avais perdu. J'étais devenue une ombre.

Je passai la demi-heure suivante à me rejouer la Chute du Paradis Éternel. Telle Ève, j'avais eu le malheur de connaître la Vie Éternelle avant de m'exiler sur Terre. À l'exception que j'avais choisi moi-même ma punition après avoir tué mon Créateur.  
Putain, c'était tout sauf logique. Être humain, c'était produire les pires réflexions erratiques en permanence, et s'y complaire de la manière la plus médiocre qui soit. Et ça, c'est tout sauf quelque chose que XANA ferait. En fait, Xana Xiaoyu n'était pas XANA. En s'humanisant, le personnage était mort – le cœur même de mon intrigue ne tenait pas debout. Au mieux, j'étais un vague O.C. composite envoyé sous un prétexte foireux dans le monde des Lyokoguerriers. Au pire…

Toc, toc.

— Qui est là ? soupirai-je d'une voix sans énergie.  
— C'est le plombier, M'dame.

…

* * *

Toc, toc.

— Qui est là ? tentai-je une nouvelle fois.  
— Kimberley, répondit une voix timide.

Étrange. Il n'y avait pas de Kim dans la liste des personnages secondaires, si ?

— Qui ça, Kimbirley ?  
— Kimberley Tartine.

* * *

Toc, toc.

— Entrez ! criai-je, franchement agacée par ce petit jeu.

Surgit alors la dernière chose que je m'attendais à voir. Littéralement.  
Artémis Fowl chevauchant une autruche en armure légère.

* * *

Mes sombres réflexions furent interrompues lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me ressaisis immédiatement. Donner l'illusion de nager dans le bonheur et l'insouciance. Et allez !

— Oui ? Qui c'eeest ?  
— C'est William. Ton « cousin ».

Ah. Le premier des deux faux Williams. Tant qu'à choisir, j'aurais préféré mon William à moi, qui au moins avait appris à me connaître et me comprenait tellement bien qu'il souhaitait me défendre en dépit des quelques mois qu'il avait passés sous mon contrôle, privé de sa liberté et de sa vie. Mais bon, au moins, ce n'était pas Aelita. Peut-être même sa compagnie valait-elle mieux que la solitude. Sûrement, même.

— Ben hésite pas, William, entre.

Ledit William s'exécuta. Par contraste avec ma feinte joie, il avait l'air assez abattu. C'était compréhensible. Il avait dû passer une journée aussi rude que la mienne, le pauvre garçon. Découvrir qu'il n'était qu'un clone généré par une manipulation aussi improbable qu'ingénieuse de Jérémie, ça devait mettre un coup au moral. Presque aussi sévère que celui que je ressentais, d'ailleurs.

— Salut, XANA, commença-t-il dans un soupir en s'affaissant sur mon lit.

Une idée déplacée me traversa l'esprit. Le lit n'était pas fait. Les vêtements n'étaient pas dans l'armoire. William risquait de déduire que je venais de passer une demi-heure de récit à déprimer dans mon coin, et peut-être même de deviner la nature de mes véritables émotions. C'était mauvais. Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la tête à beaucoup observer notre environnement.

— Tu dois te sentir assez mal, dis-je d'une voix cajoleuse, les sourcils pliés selon un angle soucieux et altruiste.  
— Ouaip. » croassa-t-il d'un air absent. Délicatement, je posai ma main sur son bras ; il leva les yeux vers moi, avant de les détourner amèrement. « S'il te plaît, me regard pas comme ça. J'ai l'impression de voir un énième moi contempler de haut le reflet que je suis. »

Je détournai les yeux et m'assis à ses côtés, en prenant garde de conserver une certaine distance. Il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas accéder à sa demande.

— Tu as peut-être envie d'en parler ?…hasardai-je après quelques secondes de silence.  
— Pas vraiment. Pas avec toi, en tous cas. Peut-être avec mon propre « frère jumeau » ; après tout, on est un peu sortis du même moule lui et moi…

En effet. Le deuxième William était parfaitement identique au premier, à la différence qu'il en savait légèrement moins sur l'attitude des Lyokoguerriers que celui qui avait vécu deux semaines en leur compagnie après l'extinction du Supercalculateur. Se confier mutuellement leurs sentiments, verbaliser, tomber d'accord, constater peut-être une divergence ici ou là, ça leur ferait du bien. D'où notre décision de les loger dans la même chambre en les faisant passer pour frères, à Jérémie et à moi.

— Non, reprit William, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour parler de toi…De ce que tu es vraiment.

Ma gorge se serra. Avait-il eu la perspicacité de voir à travers mon masque d'insouciance ?

— Mais je ne cache rien, tu sais très bien qui je suis…Je suis XANA, et…  
— Non, justement, coupa-t-il. Tu n'es pas XANA. Tu es Belgarel.

Quoi ?! Alors là, je tombais des nues…Je ne savais juste pas quoi dire…

— Mais, euh…mais non !

Défense en or, admirez l'éloquence. Assez justifiée, d'ailleurs. S'il y a bien une accusation qui était tellement fausse que je ne pouvais pas m'y attendre, c'était celle-là !

— Bien sûr que si. Tu l'as dit toi-même : en humanisant XANA, on le dénature. Le personnage qui intervient dans la fiction n'est alors rien de plus qu'un basique OC usurpant l'identité de XANA, mais dont la personnalité toute entière est conditionnée aux besoins – ou pire, aux envies de l'écrivain.  
— C'est totalement faux, je n'ai rien d'un OC…me défendis-je d'une petite voix.

Mais pour le coup, même moi, je ne croyais pas vraiment à cette affirmation. En tous cas, j'avais trop de doutes sur ma propre nature pour pouvoir tenir une telle ligne de défense avec une assurance inébranlable. William, le sentant bien, ignora mon objection.

— Sauf que tu es un OC qui raconte l'histoire à la première personne. Qui se retrouve au milieu de ses personnages, ou plutôt, au milieu des personnages de son Dessin Animé préféré. Et les décrit, les juge, les admire et les aime. Tu les connais, tu parles d'eux comme un fan, non pas comme un programme.  
— C'est injuste de dire ça ! Je viens à peine d'apparaître dans l'histoire en tant que personnage, et jusqu'ici, je me suis surtout préoccupée de moi.  
— Ton intertexte assez lourd parle pour toi : on sait tous comment ça va finir. XANA est la position privilégiée pour développer un point de vue distancié, voire quelque peu cynique.  
— Tu n'accuses quand même pas Ikorih d'avoir fait un self-insert, là ? lançai-je d'un air outré.

Encore une fois, William fit mine d'ignorer mes protestations. Sans doute pour la même raison : je ne pouvais moi-même rien infirmer. Néanmoins, il y répondit, parlant comme pour lui-même :

— Si on y réfléchit bien, le point de vue conditionne énormément la représentation que le lecteur a de la diégèse, mais également celle de l'auteur…  
— L'autrice, corrigeai-je machinalement.  
— Ainsi, tout récit à la première personne comprend une part de self-insert, et le personnage chargé du rôle de narrateur n'est qu'un masque, trop rarement infidèle, de l'écrivain lui-même. C'est d'autant plus flagrant que le regard de ce dernier diffère difficilement du sentiment qui émane de la narration.

— Ça arrive, objectai-je. Fabrice, dans la Chartreuse de Parme…  
— L'idiot ? Mais qui te dit que Fabrice est vraiment idiot dans ce fameux passage de la bataille de Waterloo ? Pendant le reste du roman, il n'en est rien : au contraire, on est censé éprouver de la sympathie pour le jeune homme, partager l'ardeur des passions qui le motivent. Non, ne fais pas confiance à l'exégèse naïve des professeurs de littérature : Stendhal décrivait le feu comme il l'avait lui-même vécu – comme tout être sensé l'avait vécu : un traumatisme.  
— Frédéric, dans l'Éducation Sentimentale…  
— Vit une vie creuse dans une époque factice, en bon individu à l'image de son temps. « Madame Bovary, c'est moi. » dit la légende : l'être que je méprise, le personnage que je moque, si j'écris par lui, je le vis ; je le connais, dans l'intimité de mon âme, et je m'en purge. On ne peut pas y échapper, Xana.

À ce point de la réflexion, j'éclatai de rire. Sans doute à cause d'un intense sentiment de soulagement.

— Alors ce n'était que ça ! Je suis un self-insert, à cause d'un récit à la première personne ! C'est un peu léger !  
— Si ce n'était que ça…renchérit William, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage – un reflet de moi-même, qui me fit un instant horreur, tandis qu'il tournait volontairement ses yeux brillants vers ma face effrayée. Avais-tu vraiment besoin de moi – que je vienne – pour te dire ce que tu as fait ? Fallait-il vraiment que tu voies ces deux êtres semblables, l'un en homme, l'autre en femme, pour te rappeler cette sale histoire, ce fantasme morbide de transexualité ?

oulà ! On ne m'attaque pas là-dessus…  
Mais je n'osais pas répondre. Après tout, si William avait posé la question, c'était bien moi qui en étais responsable. Choisir une identité féminine, étrange idée. N'était-ce pas, au fond, uniquement afin de créer un avatar à ma convenance, une version idéalisée de moi-même ?

— Félicitations, tu as réussi à me torturer assez salement. Autre chose ?  
— Ne mens pas, je t'en prie. Tu as apprécié cette discussion théorique dix fois plus que moi. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as voulue ; moi, je n'étais là que par devoir.

Au milieu de ma fatigue, je ne pus retenir un sourire épuisé. Non sans une certaine connivence, mon beau gosse de « cousin » me retourna le geste. Lui et moi, désormais, étions liés par une espèce de secret, une conversation intime entre auteur et personnage, dont personne n'entendrait jamais plus parler, et qui n'aurait, quelque part, jamais dû avoir lieu. Détendu, il se laissa aller à s'allonger à demi sur mon lit, le sommet du crâne collé contre le mur.

— À ce propos, reprit-il, William-Yann n'aurait pas dit un truc comme quoi tu « accordes une grande importance à la liberté » ?  
— Non, ça c'est XANA-William, corrigeai-je en l'imitant, amusée par son erreur.  
— Sounds fishy.  
— Pourquoi tant de méfiance ? répliquai-je avec désinvolture. C'est pourtant bien exact. Dans la mesure du possible, je tente de laisser mes personnages faire n'importe quoi, agir d'eux-mêmes. Pas de grandes idées, pas de principes pré-établis, pas d'intrigue à long terme : rien n'est prévu.  
— Mouais. Je vois pas trop ce que ta propre liberté d'écriture change à notre condition de personnages de papier, pour parler comme William-Yann.  
— Moi non plus, avouai-je. Mais si votre destin est déterminé, ce n'est pas plus par moi que je ne suis moi-même déterminée par Dieu. Nous avancerons ensemble, côte à côte, en égaux, au sein de la fatalité.

— En effet. Qu'est-ce que la liberté pour une spinoziste ?

J'éclatai de rire. William me sortait de ces répliques ! Ça faisait…vraiment tout sauf Code Lyoko.  
D'un coup, mon sourire s'évanouit. Était-ce seulement William que j'avais en face de moi ? N'était-ce pas une espèce de mensonge, d'illusion que je m'étais créée pour discuter avec moi-même ? Plus j'y pensais, plus je m'apercevais que c'était vrai.

Brusquement, je mis William à la porte en bredouillant quelques excuses confuses. Merde, putain, j'ai déconné grave…Nerveusement, j'ouvris mon petit sac de vêtements, à la recherche de…des collants, non, pas une jupe…un débardeur, mais qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ?

Enfin, je la trouvai. La trousse scolaire. Contenant notamment une plume Waterman de base, d'un gris argenté, de forme purement cylindrique. À l'intérieur, une pompe, encore vide d'encre. Sans attendre, j'enlevai le capuchon, et appuyai, lentement, de plus en plus profondément, le bout de la plume sur la peau de ma paume.  
Réel, réel…concentre-toi sur la douleur…ça, c'est réel, c'est ce que tu sens…Le sens-tu ? Ça fait mal…Je pressai davantage la pointe, et sentis la chair de mes muscles céder, s'enfoncer, presque la peau se percer…Oui, ÇA, ça existe, c'est là que tu vis, dans cette douleur…

Je pleurais, en larmes, sur le sol de ma chambre. Peut-être cherchais-je à terminer ce chapitre comme je l'avais commencé, en pensant à mon corps. En évoquant l'angoisse, la douleur et cette tête floue, qui me tournait, dans laquelle je ne pouvais pas penser, dans laquelle tout me semblait incertain. Pourtant, une deuxième Chute m'avait détruite à la fin de ce chapitre. Le genre de chose dont on ne se relève pas. D'Ève mortelle, j'étais devenue Dieu tout-puissant.

**William Dunbar démasque un self-insert**


End file.
